This invention relates to a sanitary device and, more particularly, to a device that may be used to remove the droppings of household pets. For example, when walking a dog, the lightweight sanitary device may be carried in the same manner as a stick or cane. The sanitary device would then be used to pick up or catch the droppings from the dog. Thereafter, the droppings may be disposed of through conventional waste disposal means, such as a commode or garbage can without ever coming into contact with the animal droppings.